A Woman's Lot
by Elizabeth Arian
Summary: COMPLETE. What one woman has to go through for the only child she will ever have to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A Woman's Lot**

_A spin-off from 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder', this will be a continued story rather than a one-shot, so please read and review to let me know if you want me to carry on : ) Sorry the first chap is only short, just wanted to set the scene…_

**She groaned in agony as the pain increased and the contractions became more frequent. She was not a woman prone to hysteria but she had never felt more scared or alone in her life. She gasped again as another bout of pain swept over her. The sweat was dripping off her and the darkness was stifling. Why was she alone? She had sent for help over an hour ago, why hadn't it come? A sob formed in her throat but she fought it back. She wanted to scream, why should she not there was no one around to hear her cries of despair. She clutched at the torn blankets around her and cried, warm salty tears flowing into her mouth and on to her hot skin, cooling her for an instant. She heard the door downstairs creep open and hope mingled with fear forced a pained smile onto her face. Help, help had come. She tried to cry out but the sound would not form. She gasped in horror as the next pain came with a fury, she could hear frantic footsteps racing towards her door, it flew open and a man stood before her. He was almost Godlike to her fatigued mind and aching body. Through blurry eyes she saw him approach her, he reached out a hand and placed it on her burning forehead, his touch was cool and it soothed her. She began to relax now she was not alone, now she felt she could think more clearly. He was mumbling something to her but her mind was in such confusion she could not understand what he said, she closed her eyes as the pain was returning with a force that jolted her backwards. Again the man mumbled something but she did not care, the pain was unbearable, she cried out again and the man shushed her impatiently. She waited for the pain to subside, stifling the screams that choked her. She let out a deep shuddering breath with the last ounce of strength she had, unaware of the light that had suddenly appeared around her, unaware of the coming and going of various people in her room. Visions swam in front of eyes, making her dizzy and nauseous. She wanted to vomit but there was no strength left. Her swollen hands released the bedclothes and fell to her sides. She had hardly strength enough left to breathe when the man placed a tiny bundle into her arms. She looked down at it wearily, its form gradually making an impact on her tired eyes. She smiled, her son. He was finally here and lying peacefully in her arms, to the entire world as if the struggle to be born was nothing really, that the last twenty four hours had not meant anything to him. She could not so easily forget what they had both been through, how close he had been to death. How close they had both been…She shuddered, pushing the dreadful memories to the back of her mind. Preferring instead to hold her new born son close to her and see in him all that she had lost. Scott, she whispered, forming at last the long thought of name. The man smiled and said it suited him. She closed her eyes as the man placed her son in a cradle next to her, she could hear his soft breathing as she fell into a dreamless sleep, she dreaded waking because she knew tomorrow could only bring fear and she wanted to protect him from all she had witnessed, however impossible. She closed her eyes tighter, eager for sleep, her body willing her brain to let it rest, let it recover from all it had suffered. Eventually she gave in and slept; when she woke she would fear tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Request

**Chapter Two. A Request.**

She waited anxiously in the lobby of the hotel, ringing her hands over and over again until the fabric of her gloves had nearly worn through. Her stomach churned and she felt sick. She closed her eyes and took her eyes and took a breath, uncertain of why she was feeling so frightened and was discomforted by the sensation. She looked at the clock above the door. He should be here by now. She could see the doorman eyeing her suspiciously, she hated those looks of suspicion. She averted her eyes and turned away from him. She felt she could wait no longer, if she heard the slow ticking of the clock once more she felt she would go mad. She span on her heel intending to make a dramatic exit when she turned and walked straight into him.

"You should really be more careful where you are going Miss. Adler." His voice was mocking but gentle, the deep musicality of his voice affecting her as it always did.

"You're late." She said firmly, bringing her eyes up to his and holding them there in spite of his penetrating gaze.

"Yes I apologise but it could not be helped. Shall we?" He indicated to the restaurant and smiled as she glided past him. When they were both seated, she gained the courage to speak.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"It was not very hard." He said, not taking his eyes from the menu.

"Well, what are you doing in Paris?"

"Work brings me here - unfortunately."

"I never thought I would hear you describe work as unfortunate."

"In Paris all work is unfortunate, as I'm sure you are aware." He smiled as a waiter approached to take their order.

"And what are you doing in this romantic city Miss. Adler?"

"Irene."

He smiled,

"Working also."

"Really?"

"Yes, don't sound so shocked."

He laughed,

"I'm sorry."

She smiled in return,

"At the opera," She saw his look of admiration and sighed, "Only in the chorus."

He averted her eyes.

"It's work."

"Yes, but you are better than that."

"So are many chorus girls."

"Have dinner with me."

She nearly choked on her tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was asking you to dinner. I know it must come as a shock that I require female company but I am tired of talking French and besides…you are quite a pleasant dinner companion."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea, she wondered why he never looked at her?

_I__'m going to try and make these short little chapters because…I can and I think a shorter story might be better…: ) Please review…_


	3. Chapter 3 Dance Me Away

_Much love to KCS who gave me some good advice about my presentation, I hope this reads better! Xx_

**Chapter Three. Dance me away**

"Do you dance?"

"Pardon?"

"I take it from that bewildered look that you don't."

"I do I have just never been asked."

"Well I'm asking you."

He raised an eyebrow but stood and obediently held out his hand to her. She smiled mockingly and took it. He led her to the floor of filled people, breathing out a hiss softly between clenched teeth. She smiled again,

"Not forcing you into anything am I?"

"You forced me to come here, that should be enough for you."

"I doubt if anyone could force you to do anything."

"People rarely can, you are the only one who has ever succeeded."

His arms were around her now, leading her expertly around the floor, deftly whirling past dancing couples, as if he had been doing it all his life.

"You dance divinely."

"Don't flirt with me."

She lowered her eyes and continued to dance. She felt him sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"What are we doing here?"

"A friend of mine asked me, I needed an escort, you are it."

He sighed again.

"You could at least pretend to enjoy yourself."

"I loathe these things."

"You have trained yourself to loathe them."

"Maybe."

"Do want to leave?"

"Yes."

She immediately stopped dancing and released her grip on him.

"Let us go then."

He nodded and led her away from the dance floor. After helping her on with her coat, they quietly took their live, as inconspicuous then as any other couple.

She took a long breath of the cool air and closed her eyes, when she opened them he was staring strangely at her.

"Shall we walk?"

"If you wish it."

He offered her his arm which she took gratefully.

"How long will this last?" She asked.

"I do not know, I feel I do not know anything now. You have taken that away from me."

"You resent me?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you stay?"

"You know why. Do not ask stupid questions – you are better than that."

They walked for some time, not aware of where they were going or what time it was, both lost in their thoughts, both confused and longing for home.

_I've taken a slightly different style with this chapter; please let me know if you like it. Thanks for reading : )_


	4. Chapter 4 A Friend

**Chapter Four. A Friend**

"Why do you live with him if he frustrates you so?" She clinked the spoon on the edge of her teacup, irritating him.

"Because I need him."

"Why?"

"Do you know you're like a child at times?"

She smiled,

"I know."

He sighed.

"Because he is everything I can never be. He is kind and he thinks of his fellow man."

"You do that."

"Not to the extent he does."

"No, maybe not. Still…"

"Besides, he doesn't always frustrate me. At times he's…useful."

"Useful?" She clinked again, he shot her a sharp glance, and the spoon paused in mid-air.

"He reminds me to be human."

"I could do that."

"No, you remind me of the perils of being human."

"Charming."

"I am not here to charm you."

She laughed and it tinkled around the room.

"No, I am well aware of that."

"I do care about him."

He looked up at her, the first sign of humanity lighting up his eyes like she had never seen.

"I know."

He held her eyes for a moment longer before he let them go, he sat at her feet, staring into the fire, her gentle hands stroking his hair as he dreamed.


	5. Chapter 5 His Loss

_Please please review! I will try to respond to reviews, or if you have any suggestions where this could go, please let me know : ) thank you xx_

**Chapter Five. His Loss**

Home. How he longed for home. The atmosphere of this house, this life he was so unfamiliar with, was killing him. He was aware she was standing behind him, as she had been for the past hour, he could feel her anxious eyes burning into him but he ignored her. He gazed at the garden around him with little emotion, feeling nothing but longing to be anywhere else. He heard her sigh and felt nothing but nausea. Eventually she turned and retreated back in to the house, only then did he turn. He must leave, after last night he felt nothing but shame and loathing for her. As soon as it was dark he stole quietly into the house and found her asleep in her chair, the fire slowly dying, mirroring her breathing in its slow steady glow. The comfortable scene roused nothing within him. He cast her only a momentary glance before silently, flying up the stairs. He found the bedroom very much as they had left it, clothes on the floor, everything in disarray. He pulled a suitcase from beneath the bed and hastily flung some clothes into it. What he could not find, he left. With caution he descended the stars, seeing her still sleeping form, he put on his coat and hat. Fear of waking her and being discovered prevented him from going to her. Even now, he wished to have a chance to say goodbye, for his eyes to explain all that speech could not.

He left as silently as he could. She did not even notice as the door clicked on its hinges. He was going home, or to the place that was as near to a home as he would ever come. He did not know what he was leaving her to, what she was carrying that was his. Maybe if he had known he would have stayed, but then how often do people change? She knew he would not, he knew, even you, dear reader, know that in spite of his gallantry and wisdom, he would never have stayed. That was his tragedy, that was his loss.


	6. Chapter 6 Her Secret

Irene's eyes grew wide and she began to find it hard to breathe

**Chapter Six. Her Secret.**

Irene's eyes grew wide and she began to find it hard to breathe. The doctor was looking at her strangely.

"You don't seem pleased Mrs. Smith."

He said her last name as if he knew she was lying to him. She lowered her eyes.

"I am. I'm just...a little shocked."

"But surely you suspected?"

"Yes, yes of course," She rose and pulled on her gloves, "Well thank you Doctor."

She turned to go but the Doctor stopped her.

"This pregnancy could be difficult for you Mrs. Smith. I want to maintain regular visits."

"Certainly doctor. Thank you for your concern."

The doctor bowed and walked across the room to open the door for her. She slipped through it elegantly and, smiling, said goodbye. Once safely outside the surgery she took a deep breath and attempted to get her thoughts back into some sort of order. Pregnant? She had known of course but she kept her suspicions to the back of her mind, preferring her problem out of mind. But she could not avoid the inevitable. She was having a baby, his baby and she would have to do it alone. He had left her some money, perhaps out of guilt, she was not sure. But it had been enough to set up a home for herself in Paris, where she sang occasionally and overall life was comfortable. How it would be now however, with a child? She could not think. She hurried home and until she was safely inside did not allow herself the luxury of breathing easily. There had been…followers since he had left her, men, ugly looking men interested in their relationship, interested in him. She knew they meant her harm but there was nothing she could do. She had to live and she could not do it in fear, and so she lived a sort of half-life, not terrible but not really happy either. She often wondered how her life had come to this. How that if she had never met him she may have been happy. But no, she did not want that, to never to have met him would never to have known…what? Love, yes she was sure he had loved her.

She settled down into her chair, watching the dancing fire as the Paris sunshine dipped and faded. She sipped her warm tea gratefully and closed her eyes. Gently she ran a hand over her stomach and smiled. There was life there, and even though she would never have him, she would have something of him that would be forever hers; and he would never know. She smiled at her secret and fell into a gentle, dreamless sleep.

_I don't think that this story will be going on for much longer so I'll try and wrap it up as nicely as possible! Hope you enjoy…If not please say : ) Music97 x_


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of the End

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven. The beginning of the End.**

She was tired and uncomfortable. How much longer could she bear this? How much longer could it go on? She stroked her stomach, trying to soothe the life within, as she could not soothe herself. The sweat dripped off her onto the dress she had struggled to get on. She groaned, it could not be happening now, not here.

They were outside again. Those men. The men that wanted to know where he was. She would never tell them, in spite of what she carried inside her, that they knew was his, she would never tell them anything, even if it meant her death. She wondered if he would do as much for her? She decided he would not. She had extinguished the lights to distract them but they remained. She groaned again, the pain was coming fast. A single tear rolled down her cheek, this is not how she thought it would happen.

She heard her name called, telling her to come. She bit her lip to remain silent. Why did they want him? She called back, to settle a debt was the reply. It was nothing to do with her, they didn't care they said. She called to them for help, they replied that she was a whore and what did she expect that he would run and save her? She shook her head in the darkness, no, that is not what she expected.

They stayed. She cried. The pain was immense. This is not how she wanted him to born. She struggled to her feet and to the bureau. In it was his card, on the back written a message in his own hand, the message she knew they wanted. Struggling to the door, she opened it and threw the card to the men. Eagerly they picked it up. Help me, she pleaded. One of the men turned to look at her, pity in his eyes. The other repeated that she was a whore and would not waste his time to help any cast off of the great detective.

She fell, the man wrestled free of his companion's grasp and ran to help her. She was screaming in agony, she should have done what the doctor wanted, she should have been more careful. She should have listened to herself and never gotten involved with a man she could never have, now it was too late, now she only had herself to blame.

She was unconscious, in her dream she saw him. He ran to her and held her hand, he told her he was sorry and that he loved her and his child and he would never leave them. She was happy, at peace, and then she woke, strong hands on her shoulders shaking her. Telling her her son needed her, that he was born. That she was a lucky woman to be alive. Yes, she thought, lucky. I have his son and he will never know. She smiled at the bundle in her arms and prayed for them both. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would think of their future.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Slightly different style with this chapter, think it needs one more chapter then I'll finish it. Please review as they are always appreciated – Music97._


	8. Chapter 8 Tomorrow

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight. Tomorrow.**

Although she was tired, she couldn't help but look at her son and wonder about his father. She wondered if he would be anything like him. If he would look anything like him. She hoped he would not. Not that his father wasn't extraordinary, the whole world knew that, but her son was hers. She stroked his soft cheek and smiled, all he had done to her, all the pain she had gone through to get him, none of it seemed to matter. The door opened and she was startled out of her daydreaming.

"Good morning Mrs. Smith," the doctor smiled as he shook her outstretched hand, "How are mother and baby?"

"Very well." She smiled back, hoping the conversation would not last long.

"You will soon be able to return home, you do have somewhere to go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course why do you ask?"

"The… er…the man who brought you in was somewhat…unsavoury?"

Irene laughed, for the first time in what seemed like months.

"Yes, well, he was…well he got what he wanted and that's all over now."

The doctor nodded.

"I should hope so, for both your sakes." He smiled at the sleeping child next to her.

"There is no father?"

"No." Irene avoided the doctor's eyes, he did not pry and she was grateful.

"Well, I'll send a nurse to you directly who will assist you. You will be alright I trust?"

"Oh yes, we will be fine thank you doctor?"

He nodded and walked to the door, turning he said,

"You know, most men are not evil, in spite of their actions. This boy's father may wish to know him."

Irene looked from her son to the doctor.

"Maybe he will, one day. Maybe one day the son will become the father."

The doctor gave her a quizzical look before leaving.

In the silence Irene Adler held her son to her; gently she rocked him and sang him to sleep. She thanked God for him. A solitary tear wound its way down her ivory cheek; she still missed him, this child's father. The day's paper was open on her lap, the headline read 'Sherlock Holmes dies in Switzerland.' She held her son closer, he was all she had left, and she would protect him because now the world needed him more than ever, now he would have to become his father.

……………………………………………………………

The End

_**A bit of a bizarre story I knew but it's always fun to experiment I think! Let me know if you agree and what you think – Music97.**_


End file.
